supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Devil
The Red Devil (Erion "Enzo" Szardos-Maximoff) is the son of powerful mutant sorceress The Scarlet Witch and mutant Nightcrawler. Erion's appearance and abilities seem to be generally enhanced, as it seems he refers to himself as a demon rather than a mutant. It is shown that he has multiple abilities that are gained from both Mystique and Azazel, such as Mystique's shapeshifting and voice mimicry. He was first introduced as an impartial introvert, though after taking part in the sacrifice of Davina Harkness he seemed to become more hypocritical and judgemental. He is seen on a mission with Ariana, Jade, and several others to save the alien sister of Lynn Collin's. Though after his guilt over Davina's sacrifice, it seemed he returned home to Genosha. History Early Life The Red Devil (Erion "Enzo" Szardos-Maximoff) was born January 5th, 1994. Wanda had been flown to New York to give birth to her child. While in the hospital, Wanda had been holding Enzo and this had been the first recognition of his mutant abilities manifesting at birth, being that he had red skin with scales, and his eyes had been dark gray. Nonetheless, Wanda was not ashamed of the appearance of her child, it wasn't until days later that she returned to Genosha after his birth. Growing up in Genosha, he had known who his father was, as it had been Kurt who was there to take care of him along with Wanda. Though sometime later, Kurt had rejoined the X-Men. At the age of four, he had used his first active ability, which shown a form of teleportation, which was derived from Wanda it seemed. It wasn't until he turned seven that he eventually wanted to join his father with the X-Men at the Xavier Institute. Both Wanda and Kurt didn't agree to this, as they believed he wasn't ready. While still young, he was taught to control his powers and witchcraft under the tutelage of Agatha Harkness. When Enzo gained his uncontrollable empathic ability, he would channel others from far distances, though not purposely. When this happened it seemed he caused things around him to break, combust, explode, heat up, and move, even inanimate objects. However, while with Agatha's attempts to calm him it only continued until he gained nosebleeds and had eventually passed out. When he began to alter the reality around him, it seemed that this ability had been with the use of his hex abilities. Over time, Agatha eventually helped him, and he gained control over his powers. Start to End When he had finally reached his teen years, he had tried to get his parents to agree to allow him to join the Xavier Institute, but they still denied the request, while making an excuse being that if he had trained hard enough they would eventually. He had done just that, and while still so young, he was very skilled and gifted with welding swords. He had trained with many while in Genosha, even his father, while he still wasn't able to beat Nightcrawler many times, he managed to do so, though rarely. When he had turned fifteen, his father agreed to take him on a mission with him, though without Wanda knowing. When she eventually found out, she prevented him from leaving the island. It wasn't until he had turned sixteen that he was allowed to join the Xavier school. He had left Genosha, and joined the X-Men at their home, while there he had met Phoebe Carter, Kimbra Lokison Derek Martinez, and his sister Elena. Kimbra had been the leader of the X-Men team, while Derek was co-leader. As time passed, Enzo had gained feelings for teammate and leader, Kimbra. Eventually, the two had dated before breaking up some time after. This had given an awkward tension between the two of them, but never conflicted with their ability to lead out a mission. He had gained a close friendship with Phoebe, while it proved hard to even remotely speak to Elena. It hadn't been until months later that he became an official X-Men. When Wanda had died not only months later, he returned home to Genosha. He experienced grief for some time and stayed in Genosha until eventually rejoining the X-Men months later. Season 2 In season two Enzo is seen in the kitchen of the Institute, speaking to new X-Member Callie Degray, before the two had met a new student, who he had been skeptical of. They were later attacked by the student Minoru, and after possessed several times by her it seemed this somehow unlocked his own ability to possess others. They successfully defeated their attacker. Later they are introduced to another new student, Sansa Rivera, who had been the host of The Phoenix. After Sansa learned of the attack, she attempted to help them find their attacker. Eventually, they had interrogated Cheryl Morgansen, having believed she was the attacker, though this was only a plan for them to be thrown off by Sansa. After a threat seems to rise he is later seen at the manor with Callie Degray, Derek Martinez and others, to attempt to contact Davina's brother to learn more information about revealed to be villain Eve and then decoded the manuscript. Afterward, they're seen back at the manor while Davina begins to lose control of her magic. After taking her upstairs to her room, Enzo had helped her empathically draining her emotional pain. After they learned that the reason Davina's magic had gone out of control was that she felt that Logan was going to be hurt, and they were said to help her and needed to get to New Orleans to save him. Soon after arriving in New Orleans, Davina was attacked by several witches. Enzo attempted to get into the cemetery, but the entrance gates were sealed off. Callie had made him realize they needed Logan for his powers so that they could defeat Eve, and to do so they had to trade Davina's spirit with Logan's, within the sigil. When they went through with the plan, after Davina had begged them not to, Logan was brought into the sigil, by Agnes. After they had practically murdered Davina, he had felt guilty. Moments before she had died, she stared at him and begged him to help her, but he had done nothing. All he could do was look away, and he still feels shameful for his actions. Season 3A He is mentioned by Gwen and Callie to be with Derek and Kimbra, while they were in New Orleans. Supposedly, they were there to help other mutants and supernaturals. While at the mansion, with Phoebe he is seen in the room of a young boy who needed help. After the X-Men were told of his family, and him needing help, they set off to New Orleans to help him, where it seemed he had led them to several people, and then snapping Enzo's neck, in a move that should have killed him. It seemed he healed and then helped Gemma who had been trying to fight them off. The two were then attacked with several images, seeing their fears. Enzo had seen the fear which all led up to his guilt over Davina's death, and he had been seen being attacked by Davina. Though it hadn't been real, he saw Davina taking her anger out on him for what he had done to her, by then killing him. After he had fought the fear off, he is then seen being attacked by Rose, when then ripped his arm off. While healing from an attack as much as having his neck snapped, it seemed that his arm hadn't healed. Season 3B Enzo is standing, peering through the window while watching S.H.I.E.L.D's Hellicarier hover above the mansion. When seeing Nick Fury, he teleports outside with new student, Naomi. They are then told to stand down before Fury had walked inside with Cyclops and spoke to him about a mutant in the Arctic who had been messing with the magnetic poles, Fury referring to it as a "mutant problem". When Cyclops sent a team composed of Nyx, Lynn, Naomi Enzo and several others to the Arctic, they had found out the truth behind what the mutant, Melina had been doing. They decided they would help her. Afterward, he isn't seen with the X-Men while they were going to Lunar Enterprises, to see Miranda Lunar who provided them with a spaceship to fly outer space. It's indicated that he had returned to Genosha, after learning of Magneto's sickness. Season 4 Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses Powers * Mutant -Neyaphim: Erion is a mutant-neyaphim with multiple abilities. ** Micro-Suction Discs: Erion can stick to objects with the surface of his hands and feet. ** Flexible Bone Structure: Erion's bone structure allows him great flexibility. He can remain in a crouched position for a long time and perform contortionist type feats without causing any damage to his spine. ** Camouflage: Erion can blend into shadows far greater than his father, most likely due to his red skin and his connection to the light-bending attributes of the dimension through which he teleports. ** Prehensile Tail: Erion has a tail allows him to grab onto objects with relative ease. His tail is strong enough to not only support his body weight but also lift an adult male completely off the ground. It is deft enough to fight with like a sword or blunt object. He has the ability to extend his tail greatly. ** Night Vision: Erion's eyes can glow, granting him a marked degree of heightened night vision. ** Superhuman Agility: Erion's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Erion's natural reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits. * Chaos Magic Reality Warping: Erion's is allowed the superhuman ability to generate and control various forms of magic and other mystical and supernatural forces and to manipulate and warp reality at will by manipulating Chaos Magic which he gained from his mother. He has a grimoire that he keeps in Genosha with many spells. While generally very effective, his spells can be degraded by a lack of willingness to perform them or stress. He can use magic to increase the powers of himself or others for long periods of time. Most of his spells include thought-casting. ** Mentifery: Erion is able to manipulate reality on a pocket universal scale with his imagination and thoughts. Though to use this ability he usually has to think and hear himself say an effect or action, which is a form of spell casting. *** Particle Energy Manipulation: Erion has the ability to manipulate and emit dynamic force as well re-arrange and manipulate matter on a quantum level. ***'Molecular Manipulation': Erion has the ability to rearrange the molecular structure of matter and energy, even up to a cosmic scale. ***'Bio-Blasts': Erion has the ability to fire enormously powerful energy blasts which he generates from his body's extrasensory potential. ***'Void': Enzo has an internal void to the Abyss. This void lies in the center of his heart. The void when exposed acts like a black hole and sucks up everything in front or directly to the side of it. Those trapped in the internal void, have nothing but the darkness and the effects are disorienting at best, they are kept there until they die or until Abyss decides to release them. It is unknown how long someone can survive in this dimension. ***'Chronokinesis': Erion is able to time-travel to the past and future. ***'Pyrokinesis': He can generate and control fire. ***'Flight': He can engage in self-propelled flight. ***'Healing': Erion can quickly heal others through his spells. However, the effectiveness of this healing can be greatly affected by his will to do it. This could possibly take a lot of him and strain his ability to heal, as it's shown he is using his magic to transfer a partial amount of his own life-force into others. ***'Concussive Force Blast': Erion can generate and manipulate energy to project blasts, beams, bolts, and waves of concussive force. ** Hex Bolts: Erion has the ability to manipulate probability via his "hexes" (often manifesting physically as sparking energy) which manipulated energy fields and matter to varying degrees. Casting a hex would initially require a gesture and concentration on his part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. The hexes only manifest as "bad luck", triggering negative effects. With the help of Agatha, he has learned to control his "hexes" to his favor, allowing them to do what he wants. He can use his hexes to cause a wide variety of phenomena such as spontaneous combustion or melting, rapid or spontaneous decay/break/heal/fix, molecular destabilization, energy control/transference/disruption/amplification/transmutation as well as inertia redirection/amplification/disruption/transference, lit flammable objects, contained and removed air from a particular volume, canceling other's powers and abilities, stopped the momentum of projectiles, block/unlock/closed/opened doors, object and technological devices, exploded objects, created force fields, deflected normal and magical attacks, negated or distorted physical laws and manipulate physical forces, altered/affect/control matter, molecular composition and physical state and form of physical objects, and cause various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear among other things. * Empathy: ** Psychic Tremor: Erion is able to psionically interfere with the minds of others. *** Fear Absorption'':'' Erion has the power to absorb power from the fear of others around him as well as the power generated by the fear of those stuck in his internal void. Thus making him more powerful. ** Premonition: Erion has the ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Erion's primary Wiccan power. *** Intuition: Erion has the ability to sense when something is about to happen before it does. This allows him to sense and predict attacks. *** Sharing Visions: Erion has the ability to share visions with others by holding hands, palm to palm. *** Psychic Echos: Erion has the ability to create a psychic link with others. ** Channeling: Erion has the ability to draw upon the emotions of others through channeling. Through the use of this ability, Erion can access Deviation, which he often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies, which is guided through his Hex Bolts. * Metamorph: Erion can psionically alter the formation of his biological cells at will. He can cause himself to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being of either sex, wearing virtually any kind of clothing. He is able to precisely duplicate another person's retina pattern in his own eyes, finger, palm and skin-pore patterns on his own hands and skin, smell to overlap the original being, and vocal cords to match voices to the point of corresponding voice prints. His shapeshifting is so greatly enhanced that he can alone shapeshift each of his body parts separately, and size greatly. * Paralyzation: Erion has the ability to generate bolts of paralyzing energy. * Body Possession: Erion has the ability to possess others for an unlimited amount of time. After he departs, the possessed is usually dazed and sometimes left comatose for up to 24 hours. Although he can possess multiple subjects simultaneously, his control over his subjects is fragmented as he shifts his attention from one to another. ** Remote Possession: Erion can host individuals over a distance while maintaining his original body, and his control is unlimited. *'Semi-Immortality': He can reduce or rather suppress his aging, although he still ages, it happens slowly. Through the use of his shapeshifting, he can appear older or younger. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Erion can rapidly regenerate and recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes. He is generally in very good physical shape and his body is constantly reverting to a healthy state, granting him nigh-inexhaustible stamina and vitality. Though it seems after Enzo's arm had been ripped off by Rose, his healing doesn't seem to be taking effect, this could be due to his fear of facing Davina, which ultimately blocks his ability to focus very much empathically, causing it to affect his other abilities. Though he is still able to use his empathy, it just takes forced effort and much focus. Abilities * Master Acrobat: Erion is an Olympic-class acrobat thanks to his flexible spine that allows him to perform contortionist-like feats and to go long periods in a semi-crouching position without injury. * Master Combatant: Erion is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and a master at sword fighting, which he can even perform with his tail, which is strong enough to support his entire body weight. * Aviator: He has served as the team's pilot, with Phoebe. * Knowledge of Sorcery: Erion was trained by Wanda Maximoff and Agatha Harkness in witchcraft. His training has given him a set of abilities that are separate from his mutant powers, all the while mastering his control over his existing Wiccan abilities. Though he uses chants, natural elements, materials, herbs and other objects to utilize in his spells as well as channeling celestial events for more power. Weaknesses * Physical Condition: His abilities and magic take a degree of effort and power, sometimes he can overexert himself and ultimately faint, which can also be affected by his physical condition. When he is well rested and in good health, both mentally and emotionally, as well as physically he can use his powers to an unknown degree. * Possession: With his possession being unlimited, it is as well unknown to him when he is pushing himself too far, which could ultimately kill him. * Emotional Sickness: Whenever undergone intense emotions it seems he can lose grasp and control of his abilities causing things around him to be destroyed on a subatomic level, which he has no control over. His mental stability is still questionable.